


Little Ones 小家伙们

by Augathra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, Fluff, Gen, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 逗逼大法师与中二恶魔猎手的养宠纪实





	Little Ones 小家伙们

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WoW Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297928) by [Kalla_Moonshado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalla_Moonshado/pseuds/Kalla_Moonshado). 



“哇啦啦哇啦啦哇。”  
“什么东西？”伊利丹扭头看向卡德加，满脸怀疑地打量着大法师。  
“什么什么东西？”卡德加对上目光，尽可能装出无辜的样子。  
“那个……噪音，”伊利丹咕哝着，“听起来像是鱼人。很小的那种。”他又侧过头，寻找噪音的来源，但并没有发现任何东西，于是他叹了口气，烦躁地走近了些。  
卡德加蹲了下来，一只非常小的鱼人从他的袍底钻了出来。大法师皱着眉把它抱了起来。小家伙已经藏在他长袍的裙摆中有段时间了，但是现在……  
“是个鱼人！”  
卡德加冻住了，他看向伊利丹，脸上明显写着“…擦”。他湛蓝的双眼稍许强硬了些，卡德加把小家伙抱在胸口，站了起来，“所以？”他挑衅地问道。  
“那些玩意很……呃。”  
“至少不是邪化蝙蝠。”  
“邪化蝙蝠可爱又很温和，和鱼人长大了不一样！”伊利丹说着把翅膀展开了，一副怒火上升的样子。  
卡德加无视他，用转身离开表达“这个特别的对话就此结束”的意思。他怀抱里的小鱼人又在“哇啦啦”了，看起来颇为开心。“别听他的，小家伙。你会长大，并且会成为族群里骄傲的一员，只要我能从军团的手中保护你。”  
卡德加听到了身后伊利丹的哼声，并不理睬。  
~*~*~  
清晰的尖啸声传来，那声响顺着卡德加的脊椎蹿到头顶，让他颈后的汗毛都立了起来。他不想转头。  
他转头了。  
伊利丹正在用某种血淋淋的玩意喂一只挂在他角上的小邪能蝙蝠崽子，仿佛正在哄全艾泽拉斯最可爱的生物。  
卡德加叹了口气。  
面前的战役看来会相当漫长了。


End file.
